


Bedfellows

by WinterRose527



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Saccharine, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose527/pseuds/WinterRose527
Summary: Robb Stark can't keep a certain blonde out of his bed, not that he minds...





	Bedfellows

He hadn't been sleeping, he had been waiting patiently, knowing it would only be a matter of time. 

 

He smiled when he heard it, safely in the dark where no one could see him. His door opened slowly and light delicate footsteps made their way across his hardwood floor. 

 

"Robb?" A soft, girlish voice asked. At only six, her head barely reached above his high bed.

 

"Hi doe," he said slowly as though just waking up. She saw right through him.

 

"How did you know?" she asked curiously. _Because I'd know your footsteps anywhere. Because I was hoping this would happen. Because it's you._

"Because Theon shouldn't have told you that story," he said, kneeling up on his bed so he could lift her onto it. She was a little wisp of a thing, and at only 8 he lifted her easily. 

 

He moved over on the bed a little so she could lay down next to him with their heads on the same pillow. 

 

"Do you think I'm a baby?" she asked him, as though it was the worst way she could be thought of. 

 

"No, that story scared me the first time I heard it, do you think _I'm_ a baby?" he asked her. He meant to tease her but he found he cared about her answer, because really _it would be the worst way to be thought of._

"No... you're my brave knight," she said, bunching his t shirt in her little hands. "Aren't you?"

 

_Whatever I am, I'm yours._

"Always, Ella..." he said, and because he couldn't help it, he pulled her into his arms. 

 

Mr and Mrs Stark would never tell Cersei and Robert that more often than not at the lake house they found Ella in Robb's bed. They were only children after all and they slept so much more soundly when they were together. 

 

***

 

The house was being broken into. _No, your room is being broken into_ , he thought as his first floor window opened.

A long slender leg hooked over his window sill, it was followed by a familiar golden head.

 

"Doe?" he asked her.

 

"How did you know it was me?" she asked curiously and then let out a giggle.

 

"Because I can see you." he said with a smirk. 

 

When she was all the way in she let out another giggle. At fifteen that seemed to be all she did in his presence. 

 

She kicked off her flip flops and walked over to his bed. He scooted over a little so there would be room for her and pulled her in. It was then that he smelled the gin.

 

"Doe are you drunk?" he asked her curiously. "Theon _really_ shouldn't have taken you to that party."

 

"You went to parties when you were my age, I'm not a baby anymore, you know," she said. _Oh I know, trust me it's all I think about._

"Can I still be your knight?" he asked, not caring if _he_ sounded like a baby.

 

"Always, Robb" she said, and then as if she couldn't help it, she pressed her lips to his. _Oh so that's what it would be like._

Mr and Mrs Stark would never tell Cersei and Robert that a few times at the lake house, Ella had come in smelling like booze along with their eldest children, Jon and Theon. They were teenagers after all, and they were never safer than when they were together.

 

***

 

He hadn't been sleeping, he had been waiting patiently, knowing it would only be a matter of time. 

 

He smiled when he heard it, safely in the dark where no one could see him. His door opened slowly and light delicate footsteps made their way across his hardwood floor. 

 

"Hi Doe," he said, pulling her on top of him onto the bed and then rolling them so he was hovering above her. 

 

"How did you know it was me? Could've been a burglar," she said. 

 

"Because it's been three days with the family and I think there's a distinct possibility you miss me just as much as I miss you," he said leaning down and kissing her. 

 

She kissed him back eagerly and it still felt like the first time. 

 

"So you're going to ask my dad tomorrow?" she said when they broke apart. 

 

"Yeah, I feel like such a baby, but honestly it was hard enough asking _my_ dad," he said honestly. 

 

"Why did you need to ask your dad?" she asked him curiously. 

 

"You know he thinks of you like a daughter, Ella... he gave me a pretty stern talking to too, but it was worth it," he says.

 

"My brave knight," she said with a smile, tracing his jaw with her finger tip. 

 

"Always," he said, taking her left hand in his and kissing her diamond ring. 

 

Mr and Mrs Stark would never tell Cersei and Robert that more often than not that summer at the lake house, Ella wound up in Robb's bed. They were engaged after all and they were so much happier when they were together. 

 

***

 

"Daddy?" a soft voice asked him, dragging him out of his much needed sleep. 

 

"Hi little one," he said, blearily. 

 

At four, her little head couldn't even reach above the bed. With one arm he swung her up onto it, eliciting that giggle that was his favorite sound in the world. 

 

He rolled her over him so she was on the inside of the bed, she still had a habit of falling out when unguarded. That's when he saw his six year old son, crawling over Ella. 

 

"We really have got to stop letting Theon babysit," she said sleepily, hugging little Jon to her. 

 

"He said he'd only tell us the story if we weren't babies anymore," Kitty said, "But Daddy...I think I'm still a baby."

 

He strokes her golden hair, so like her mother's and breathes in her familiar sweet smell, "You'll always be my baby."

 

"Is it true?" his son asked, "Is there really a witch who lives near the old boathouse?"

 

"I don't know, little wolf," he said, wrapping his arm around Ella and pulling her and the kids close, "I've never seen her, but if she shows her face, I'll protect you."

 

"Our brave knight," Ella said, as she curled around Jon to rest her head on Robb's pillow. 

 

The young Mr and Mrs Stark would never tell their friends they loved the nights when Theon babysat because more often than not, their children would wind up in their bed. They were only children after all, and they were all happier when they were together.

 


End file.
